


Thramsay

by Shugister



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy - Freeform, Ramsay is his own warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugister/pseuds/Shugister
Summary: If you think this has a happy ending... you're right well done you!





	Thramsay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doktor-bolton](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=doktor-bolton).



> [View post on imgur.com](//imgur.com/XIcybrI)


End file.
